


Day 28- Razors

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [28]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hospitals, Implied Death, Knives, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: In the aftermath of a little girl's death, some cope worse than others (Pre-canon)





	Day 28- Razors

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Bloodyredriver456, who wanted to see some of Faust's serial-killer past.

“Just five more pages…”

Dr. Arzte flipped through his manifold, trying to find the data page that he could swear had just been right in front of him a mere moment ago. Desk work was always his least-favorite aspect of the job, but it was a necessary evil, and he could begrudgingly admit that.

_‘Besides,’_ he thought. _‘Got twice as much work to do since the poor guy went on leave.’_

The doctor went back to occupying himself with his notes, scribbling down things he’d forgotten to fill in prior and making adjustments to different patients’ routines. All simple, boring paperwork. At least it wasn’t difficult. Merely tedious.

When the last of the blank pages were marked up and filled out properly, Arzte picked up his folder and headed out to visit the office of records to drop everything off.

“Evening, ladies.” He offered a polite wave as he approached the desk.

“Hello, doc!” One of them replied, with a tired but sunny smile. “You sure this is everything?”

“Very sure. I triple-checked everything.”

The other secretary turned in her chair. “That include the Stone case?”

The room was plunged into awkward silence. Arzte took a good minute to find his voice again. “Yes, I finalized the details on that case. Her family is still working on the funeral arrangements, but all of the medical paperwork is filled out and ready to be filed.”

“I still can’t believe it…” The first woman shook her head, smile long gone. “Such a vibrant thing, and so healthy, I never expected-”

“Nobody ever does, Kay.” The second replied, tone dull. “Accidents happen, just gotta deal with them and move on.”

Arzte ran a hand through his short hair. “Tell that to Jian, he’s still out.”

“Really?” Kay asked.

“Haven’t been able to get into contact with him. He’s still not picking up his phone.”

“Poor thing…”

The other woman clicked her teeth. “This job really does get to ya. Kid’s parents even forgive him, and he still blames himself for the whole thing.”

“I just hope he comes back soon. They sure as hell didn’t call him a miracle worker for nothing. We’re absolutely swamped. You’d think this kinda scandal would ward folks off from coming here.”

Kay shrugged. “Not to mention, they still haven’t cleared that OR out yet. I know the police needed to investigate, but did it really need to take so long? Can only cram so many patients into one room.”

“Just hold on a bit, Doc.” The second offered a ghost of a smile. “It’s almost over.”

He nodded. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Anyway, that’s all I had. I’m heading home.”

“G’night, doc.”

“Goodbye, sir!”

At least, he was supposed to head home. After such a long day, he wanted nothing better than to curl up with a steaming mug of tea and go to bed. Life could never let him take the easy way out, though, could it?

The bright yellow police tape had become a common sight on the way out of the building. An entire perimeter set around Operating Room 2-E. Nobody but the police had entered it for the past two weeks, unless they needed one of the surgeons to help them locate things or recount their story. And without the man himself to explain in perfect detail just how everything had went wrong, it was up to everyone else to piece the story together.

Arzte didn’t consider himself an abnormally curious man, but after so long, he found himself inexplicably intrigued. The swinging doors were almost taunting, easily slipped through after making sure nobody was nearby to watch him break in.

Kay had been right. The wide room around him, once perfectly organized and sterile like all the rest, had been left as a mess of thrown tools and spattered blood. The long-dried stains glimmered dully under the surgical light that still hung over the operating table.

That was odd…who left that on?

It seemed strange to have not turned the machine off before the police had left. Perhaps accidents were becoming a common occurrence in this hospital. Arzte merely shrugged and walked over to the table, carefully avoiding stains on the floor and the scattered and broken tools. Nobody had to know he had even been there.

“Got enough problems without jacking the power bill to high heaven.” He grumbled, reaching up to fumble for the lamp’s switch.

Something metallic twinkled in his peripheral vision. A split-second after he started to turn, Dr. Arzte felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. A hand slapped over his face, filling his mouth with the familiar taste of rubber.

“Mmph!”

“Shh…” An eerily familiar voice whispered in his ear. “No need to be so tense.”

In a blur of movement, the man found himself pinned down against the cold metal table. Though a hand still covered his mouth and kept him in place, the new vantage point allowed him a too-clear view of his attacker.

_‘Dr. Jian?’_

The too-tall doctor cast an ominous smile at his co-worker. “Hello, Artzy. Miss me?”

Arzte felt the hand over his mouth move away. “What are you doing here?!” In hindsight, that seemed like the wrong question to ask, considering the fact that he was currently being pinned to an operating table.

“Just thought it would be nice to visit my old friends.” The man shrugged.

“What are you doing?”

“Hmm?”

He wriggled on the table. “Is this one of your pranks, Jian? Because I don’t think it’s-”

In a flash, the tall man’s calm expression became something dark. Arzte felt hands close around his neck, cutting off the air to his lungs. A manic smile split his co-worker’s face, eyeglass lenses twinkling ominously in the lamplight.

“I’m not Dr. Jian, Artzy.” The tone in his voice made a shudder run up the doctor’s spine. “You can call me Dr. Baldhead now.”

“Wh-” Arzte choked out as he was strangled. What the hell was going on?! What had gotten into this man?

The hands on his windpipe released, and he gasped for air. He felt too weak to immediately try and run away. Instead, he watched as Dr. Jian reached for something lying on one of the many surgical carts lying around the room.

“B-Baldhead…” Arzte rasped. “That was…what _she_ called you, wasn’t it?”

The other man flinched. Arzte felt a cold dread seeping into his body as he turned back around, smile twitching on his lip.

“Ahh, little Alice…” His voice sounded almost whimsical. “Poor, _poor_ little Alice…”

Arzte tried to think of something to say to diffuse the situation. “She _adored_ you, Jian. She loved your stories. I know the accident broke your heart, but-”

“YOU DON’T KNOW _ANYTHING!”_

The man went silent, frozen in terror. Jian shook his head with a growing smile, and grabbed something long and metallic.

“Ha ha…you don’t know anything at all, Artzy.” He’d gotten enough air back in his lungs, but the terror held him still until Jian placed a hand back over his chest. In his other hand, he held what looked like an absurdly-long razor, almost all tall as he was.

“W-where did you get that?”

He held his tool up. “Oh, this? You like it? All homemade. I’ve been a very busy man these past few weeks, Artzy. Very busy, indeed…”

That was enough to knock Arzte out of his stupor, and he began writhing. “KAY! ANA! ANYONE!”

To his surprise, Jian stayed perfectly calm. A gloved hand reached down and caressed his cheek. “Nobody’s going to hear you.”

“B-bullshit! These rooms aren’t soundproofed!”

“Ahh, you poor fool.” The other man sighed. “What makes you think anyone else is still alive?”

The doctor’s eyes went wide in horror. “You-”

“I had to make a little pit stop at the office before I could see you, but I’m so glad I caught you on time!” He giggled. “Kay made such a pretty noise when I split her in half. Our fun was so short, though. I truly do hope you’ll last much longer than she did.”

Arzte felt tears escaping his eyes, watching the massive knife be hefted over his body. “Jian, please-”

“My _name-_ ” Another manic smile split his lips, “-is Dr. Baldhead. Now, Artzy, I think it’s just about time for your doctor’s appointment.”


End file.
